Omega Rugal
Omega Rugal (オメガ・ルガール, Omega Rugāru) é uma poderosa transformação de Rugal Bernstein na franquia The King of Fighters. Ele foi introduzido em The King of Fighters '95 como o Final Boss, e é tradicionalmente usado como Final Boss dos dream matches de fim de arco. No website de 10 anos de KoF, SNK admitiu as reaparições de Rugal como um Final Boss em cada dream match é devido a ele ser Boss favorito dos desenvolvedores. Ele é dublado por Toshimitsu Arai e Norio Wakamoto. História Quando Rugal Bernstein estava tentando canalizar o poder de Orochi, Goenitz aproximaram-se dele e o atacou, tirando um olho. Rugal sobreviveu ao ataque e Goenitz deu-lhe uma certa quantia de poder e o alertou para não usar o seu poder total. Goenitz deixou Mature e Vice para vigia-lo. No torneio de '94, Rugal patrocinou o King of Fighters mas perdeu para Kyo Kusanagi. Ele retornou no ano seguinte e decidiu usar 80% de seu poder total. Mesmo com esse poder, Rugal perdeu para Kyo, Benimaru Nikaido e Goro Daimon. Com ódio em seu coração, ele ativou todo seu poder, mas foi demais para seu corpo para resistir e ele explodiu de dentro, devido ao fato dele não possuir qualquer linhagem com Orochi, mas jurou um dia retornar. Embora nunca tenha cumprido sua promessa de retorno, Rugal Bernstein sempre aparece como Final Boss dos tradicionais Dream Matches de fim de arco, sendo o grande desafio final a cada "geração" da franquia. Ele ainda é visto em um rápido cameo em The King of Fighters XIII que pode significar que ele esteja vivo, ou apenas uma homenagem ao personagem. Personalidade Sua personalidade permanece inalterada. Poderes *'Reunir energia' - Rugal pode canalizar a energia de Gaia e de outras fontes. *'Percepção' - Rugal pode sentir a energia chi das pessoas nas proximidades. *'Projétil de Energia' - Rugal pode usar o Reppuken de Geese Howard e o Kaiser Wave de Wolfgang Krauser. *'Energia Refletora' - Rugal pode criar um escudo de energia que reflete projéteis. *'Mãos afiadas' - Rugal pode fazer suas mãos se tornarem afiadas como facas. *'Aura afiada' - Rugal pode criar uma aura de corte em torno de suas pernas. *'Energia Negativa' - Rugal pode lançar seu adversário, produzindo um pilar de energia, com grande crânio dentro, este ataque, às vezes se manifesta como uma explosão vermelha também. The King of Fighters '98 *'Projétil/Escudo de Eletricidade' - Rugal pode criar uma bola de energia elétrica em torno de seu corpo e, em seguida, arremessar. *'Super velocidade' - Rugal pode correr e atacar em incríveis velocidades. *'Impulsionar o Poder Orochi' - Perfurando seu inimigo com o suas mãos, ele pode soltar seu poder Orochi para dentro deles, envenenando-os a partir de dentro. Estilo de Luta Seu estilo de luta permanece inalterado. Curiosamente, a versão 98'' de Omega Rugal não tem nada menos que a capacidade de usar normalmente os supers de sua versão normal, mas todos eles são bloqueáveis. Musica *'''Guitar, Omega and Rugal - The King of Fighters '95 *'Ketchaku R&D' - The King of Fighters '98 *'Last Dance' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'Unlimited R' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Aparições em Games *The King of Fighters '95 - final boss *The King of Fighters '98 - final boss *The King of Fighters 2002 - final boss *The King of Fighters Neowave - personagem secreto *KOF Sky Stage - extra boss *The King of Fighters (pachinko) - boss *The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match - final boss *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - true final boss *Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting Aparições Mobile *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball * The King of Millionaire *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai Aparições Cameo * Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits: Bushidou Retsuden (Apenas na versão Neo-Geo CD) Personagens Similares *Rugal Bernstein *God Rugal Veja também * Omega Rugal/Gallery Trívia * Rugal é vagamente similar ao personagem Caulder do jogo Advance Wars: Days of Ruin. Isso provavelmente é devido ao fato de Hiroaki ter feito o design do jogo. Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Omega-rugal.jpg|Omega Rugal artwork in The King of Fighters '95. Omega-rugal-kof98-ultimate-match.jpg|Omega Rugal artwork in The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match Image:Rugal-um-win.png‎|Omega Rugal in The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match. Image:Neowave_rugal.jpg|Omega Rugal in The King of Fighters Neowave. Image:Omegarugal pachinko.jpg|Omega Rugal in the first KOF pachislot. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens em The King of Fighters Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Praticantes de artes híbridas Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Fevereiro Categoria:Final Boss Categoria:Boss Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Boss Jogaveis Categoria:Personagens na Saga Orochi Categoria:Personagens na Saga NESTS